Codiciα
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Cuál es límite de la codicia de Arthur? Porque reclama soberanía sobre Tierra del Fuego. *ArgentinaxChile   Inglaterra*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Lo codicioso que puede lograr ser Arthur.

**Pareja:** Mención ArgentinaxChile + Inglaterra/MartínxManuel + Arthur.

El drabble no tiene intención de ofender a nadie.

.

* * *

**«Codiciα»**

Los orbes verdes semejantes al color del dinero se sinceran, dando una expresión facial de serenidad y amabilidad. Ellos podrían ser felices juntos.

Manuel afirma los hombros del pequeño fueguino aferrándolo por delante de sus piernas con la mirada seria sin dar un solo pestañeo con tal de no perder de vista al británico. El rubiecito siente la presión en sus hombros y el apoyo de su espalda contra las piernas del chileno.

_¿De verdad eres capaz de llegar tan lejos?_

― ¿Qué dices Manuel? Tú, yo…y tu hijo. Los tres podríamos formar una familia.

_¿De verdad lo eres…Arthur?_

Carlitos frunce el ceño con la intención de ir a pisarle el pie y de gritarle cuantos insultos argentinos y chilenos se le vienen a la cabeza, pero las manos de su mamá le afirman los hombros para que no vaya. Jamás aceptará que ese pirata se convierta en su nuevo padre; un padrastro. Su único padre es Martín. Se enoja más al ver ese rostro sonriente del británico, ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué logrará caerle bien? Nunca sucederá eso.

―Así no tendrás que soportar tanto a ese argentino.

― ¡Calláte! ―grita al fin inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante siendo afirmado, quiere dejar de oírlo decir que será parte de la soberanía británica― ¡No serás mi papá! ¡No tenés derecho! ¡Mi papá seguirá siendo Argentina!

Ese acento le molesta a Inglaterra cambiando el semblante, observando directamente al fueguino. Será difícil que se adapte a otro idioma, pero valdrá la pena hacer desaparecer su argentinismo.

―Si lo piensas bien Manuel, tu hijo podrá hablar en inglés y en 'chileno'. Nunca más lo escucharas hablar como _él_.

_¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Solo por qué lo odias? ¿A tanto puedes llegar?_

― ¡Yo no voy hablar tu wea de idioma!

―Tranquilo ―Chile le pide que se calme con oraciones susurras que no logra llegar a los oídos de Arthur, luego levanta la vista―. Arthur, ya tuve suficiente con que una vez pensaste en invadir a Tierra del Fuego.

―Eso quedó atrás. Era cuestión de estrategia. ―se defiende moviendo la mano suavemente adquiriendo a decir que eso pasó y es de menos importancia.

―Ahora es diferente ―le corta―. Puedo aguantarte muchas cosas, pero meter a mi hijo en molestar a Martín es mucho ―de verdad lo es y afirma nuevamente al pequeño atrayéndolo a sus piernas―. Si teni' problemas con él, tenlos. No metas a Carlitos.

Arthur nota que está decidido en no estar de acuerdo. Tiene que hacerlo razonar. Insistir.

―Podríamos ser una familia-

―El único papá de Carlitos es Martín y se acabó ―interrumpe. Frunce el ceño tratando de calmarse, pero Inglaterra ya lo está hastiando. Que no siga insistiendo, que entienda de una vez―. Si no teni' nada más que decir, ándate.

―Como quieras ―cierra los ojos decidiendo caminar, pasando por el lado del chileno, siguiendo donde ambos se dan las espaldas. La voz acepta el rechazo, sin embargo su codicia interior no lo hace, porque quiere tener parte del territorio―. De todos modos nos veremos en la ONU. ―continúa hablando y caminando.

―Su padre es Martín. ―susurra pasando los dedos en las hebras rubias del pequeño, de la misma textura que tiene Argentina cuando lo acaricia.

Y el rizo que sobresalta deja en claro quién es su padre, y lo seguirá siendo. Tiene que decirle a Martín.

_¿Cuál es límite de la codicia de Arthur?_

.

* * *

**N/A**: No tenía ningún título pensando hasta llegar al final, así que le puse simplemente "Codicia". El tema me tomó por sorpresa ayer al meterme a buscar más información de Tierra del Fuego y no saben con qué me topé. Quedé para adentro hasta dónde puede llegar Arthur.

Datos:

•Año 2009. "Inglaterra reclama ante la ONU soberanía sobre Tierra del Fuego, islas de los estados y Antártida, el gobierno argentino debía presentar un informe para defender su soberanía tiene plazo hasta 2009 hasta ahora el gobierno nacional no hizo nada al respecto de no hacerlo este territorio quedaría en manos de Inglaterra." Y no encontré más del tema, no pude sacar información de qué sucedió al final, pero está claro que Martín sigue siendo el papá de Carlitos, y tuvo que haber actuado rápido como un buen padre.

Solo encontré algo parecido pero más…profundizado si se podría decir.

•La Constitución Europea figuran las Malvinas y la Antártida como territorios ya no de Inglaterra sino de toda Europa. ¡¿WTF?

Más información, aquí: h t t p : / / vozargentina. wordpress. com/2008/04/15/adios-a-las-malvinas-y-tierra-del-fuego/

•Gran Bretaña pensó invadir a Tierra del Fuego en la Guerra de las Malvinas. Contemplaba un ataque desde el territorio chileno.

Más información, aquí: h t t p : / / www. taringa. net/posts/info/2916636/Malvinas_-Inglaterra-penso-invadir-Tierra-del-Fuego. html

Personalmente me sería chocante que de un día para otro Tierra del Fuego pase a ser de Inglaterra, espero que NUNCA llegue ese día. Carlitos es hijo de Martín y Manuel, y de nadie más. ¡Déjalos vivir en paz Arthur! Déjalos que sean una familia feliz, mira que pareces un viejo amargado y celoso.

Y eso sería.

Espero que nadie se haya molestado, lo hice sin esa intención.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
